<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Для меня он — всё by Ataraxia_dont_come</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358251">Для меня он — всё</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come'>Ataraxia_dont_come</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, M/M, Pre-Slash, Twincest, ООС</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Борьба с самим собой, со своей сущностью — это всегда тяжело. Но если бы Верджил знал, что демон может расценивать человека не только как сосуд, что может посчитать как равного себе — он бы никогда не рискнул на тот шаг, что сделал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Да где же он? — Леди переводит взгляд на вершину башни.<br/>
Портал закрылся несколько минут назад и темные тучи уже почти рассеялись, а сквозь свинцовые облака пробиваются бледные лучи солнца.<br/>
«Не мог же он остаться там? Или… Нет, ничего не случилось. Этого просто не может быть. Ну что может случиться с этим демоном?»<br/>
Сомнение, холодный ветер, уносящий запах смерти на несколько кварталов вокруг, и сожаление.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Месяц спустя…</i><p>— Ребята, не поверите, насколько я от вас устал, — Данте прицелился в группу приближающихся демонов, устало вздохнул и нажал на курок.<br/>
Вот так, еще немного.<br/>
«Еще один день в Преисподней. Это даже не смешно», — Полудемон равнодушно окидывает взглядом врагов.<br/>
Уже нет смысла ругать себя, он остался здесь. Помедлил какие-то доли секунды и портал закрылся…<br/>
— Сегодня вас больше чем обычно, — он убирает пистолеты в кобуру. Ребеллион, который не раз помогал ему выбираться из переделок, молниеносным движением оказывается в руке. — Знаете, когда я говорил, что живу сражениями, то я не это имел ввиду.<br/>
Всё время, которое он провел здесь, это нескончаемый поток демонов и не более двух часов на сон. Никакой еды и ничего больше, чем постоянная опасность.<br/>
Вокруг пустая равнина, уходящая до самого горизонта, окруженная цепью гор, которые кажутся совсем небольшими издали. Серая земля, испещренная трещинами, которые порой превращаются в огромные расщелины с сотнями грешников на дне.<br/>
Черный купол вместо неба, едкий дым, поднимающийся из расщелин и крики, стоны вокруг, ни на секунду не дающие забыть о том, где он.<br/>
Красный плащ превратился в кусок изрезанной материи и его, вместе с Калиной Энн, оставшейся без патронов, он оставил где-то там, среди своих страхов и тьмы. Его единственными спутниками по-прежнему остались пистолеты за поясом и Ребеллион, а за плечами меч отца.<br/>
А всё, что осталось за его спиной, это бесплодная долина, сотни потраченных шансов и ненависть, смешанная с надеждой всё закончить.<br/>
— Леди меня убьет, — Данте устало улыбается. Это бессмысленно, дверь назад закрыта и надежда увидеть эту девчонку ещё раз — просто глупость.<br/>
Впереди снова открылся портал, это единственное делает его жизнь чуть более разнообразной — новые демоны.<br/>
— О черт, опять. Вас сегодня что-то слишком много…<br/>
В подтверждение его словам, открылось ещё несколько порталов, а потом ещё и ещё…<br/>
— Совсем другое дело. Масштабы этой вечеринки впечатляют. Повеселимся!<br/>
Он устал, но никто не обещал, что всё закончится хорошо, и ему остаётся лишь отбивать атаки, делать выпады и не сдаваться. Где-то здесь его брат и нужно его найти.<br/>
Данте не спрашивает себя «Зачем?», он просто идет вперед. Либо он встретит брата, либо свою смерть. И он подозревает, что обе встречи неотделимы друг от друга.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты опоздал ровно на четыре часа.<br/>Данте с трудом открыл глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать свой взгляд на Верджиле, но перед глазами была мутная пелена.<br/>Он чувствовал, что его держат за руки, но почти не ощущал своего тела. Глаза сами собой закрывались, но что-то не давало ему провалиться в долгожданный сон.<br/>— Положите его.<br/>Данте ощутил под щекой что-то мягкое прежде, чем осознал, что находится в горизонтальном положении. Звук шагов раздался где-то рядом, что-то тяжелое поставили в изголовье, а затем лба коснулось что-то мокрое и холодное.<br/>— Можно я вздремну?.. А потом хоть убивайте.<br/>Кажется, он услышал, как кто-то хмыкнул, но это было уже не важно, ведь теперь он мог спокойно заснуть.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пробуждение было приятным, отчасти. У него не было серьезных ран, и единственным минусом стала слабость. С кровати он сполз на пол в тщетной попытке встать. Перед глазами все плыло, и его сильно тошнило, хотя не было даже желчи.<br/>Комната, или скорее каменный мешок, судя по всему, выдолбленный прямо в скале, где каменные стены были теплыми и слышался монотонный гул.<br/>Из обстановки — кровать и стол, на котором стоит кувшин с чистой водой. Единственная дверь и странное ощущение собственного бессилия.<br/>— Надеюсь, ты не обменяешь меня на сувениры владыке Преисподней… — еле слышно прошептал Данте в пустоту.<br/>— Не надейся.<br/>Данте прикрыл глаза. В пустой комнате ему уже начало казаться, что с ним разговаривает брат.<br/>— Пошли нахер, глюки.<br/>— Я вполне материален, — горла охотника коснулась холодная сталь.<br/>— Не обязательно размахивать оружием, чтобы доказать это, — он открыл глаза. — Верджил?<br/>Стоящий перед нем демон был лишь отдаленно похож на его брата: бледное, почти совершенно белое лицо, с темными полосами, налитые кровью глаза и странный темно-фиолетовый костюм.<br/>— И похоже, я не сильно изменился, — холодно добавил Верджил, убирая меч от его горла.<br/>«Найти-то я его нашел…»<br/>— Может сначала накормишь меня, а потом ты расскажешь младшему братишке, кто так тебя разукрасил, и я попрошу их оставить тебя в покое?<br/>Бросив на него яростный взгляд, Верджил быстрым шагом вышел, почти бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь, а после зашел демон с чем-то отдаленно похожим на еду.<br/>Данте взглянул на серую массу в тарелке и сглотнул слюну: «Черт, кажется, он еще злится за свой проигрыш».<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Нежность холодной стали, и темные капли венообразно расползаются по руке. Секунды, и порез затягивается. И снова лезвие скользит по чувствительной коже на запястье, которая едва успела восстановиться. Порез глубже и капли крови падают на пол под внимательным взглядом светлых глаз.<br/>— Твои методы не слишком эффективны, — Данте ухмыляется, растягивая побелевшие губы в подобие улыбки.<br/>— После твоей… победы, — легкое движение руки и сталь проходит глубже, перерезая сухожилия, — Я сразил принца Тьмы и занял его место. Облик, который ты сейчас видишь, это из-за части той силы, что была запечатана.<br/>— Так что тебе от меня нужно? — Данте шевелит рукой и цепь жалобно звенит. — Мне не нравится весь этот антураж.<br/>Цепь на его запястье уходит в каменную стену над кроватью. Верджил, сидящий рядом, крепко держит его за руку, раз за разом вскрывая вены на его запястье.<br/>На пытку это не похоже, скорее Верджил просто хочет лишить его остатков силы. Только зачем? Сбежать отсюда не представляется Данте возможным.<br/>— Я уже сказал, верни мне часть медальона. Данте, ты беспрерывно сражался два дня, после месяца скитаний в долине. Без сил, без передышки, без еды, методично вырезал мою армию…<br/>— Что, уже обзавелся поддержкой? — едва шевеля губами спросил охотник.<br/>— Где медальон?<br/>— Зачем он тебе?<br/>— Только с помощью него я получу всю силу, и только с ним смогу открыть портал в мир людей.<br/>— В моих штанах поищи.<br/>— Не нашел, — вполне серьезно отвечает близнец, глядя на него.<br/>— Стоп. А в мир людей-то тебе зачем? — Данте подается вперед, уронив голову ему на плечо и стремительно теряя сознание.<br/>«Потому что я загнал себя в тупик, пообещав демонам весь мир, и они восстали против Мундуса под моим руководством, а открыть портал я могу лишь объединив медальоны…»<br/>Если демоны прознают о том, что он не может выполнить свою клятву, то будет восстание, а с неполной силой он не сможет противостоять всей демонической армии.<br/>«Ты моя последняя надежда. Отсюда не сбежать, а портал не открыть без медальона. У меня мало времени, поэтому я должен узнать, где ты спрятал медальон как можно скорее. И тебе лучше рассказать мне об этом до того, как я потеряю терпение».<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Поднимайся.<br/>— Еще три минуты и я… ай! — Данте мгновенно открыл глаза, потирая бок. — Да встал я, встал. Ненавижу эти твои призывные мечи.<br/>Верджил, стоящий у стены, сложив руки на груди, спокойно ждал, пока наконец брат соизволит подняться.<br/>— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, но прежде, смой с себя кровь. Мне казалось, что доверить это демонам — пустая трата времени.<br/>— Любой демон, оказавшийся поблизости, будет уничтожен, — раздраженно бросает Данте, с трудом приподнимаясь на локтях.<br/>Оставив меч у двери, Верджил подходит к нему.<br/>— Ну и каково это — чувствовать себя слабым?<br/>Ненависть и угроза, ярость и предательская слабость. Данте улыбается широко и открыто, словно стараясь поддеть близнеца.<br/>— Не так уж и плохо. Хочешь попробовать? Я буду пускать тебе кровь. Зачем? Из-за мести. И я думаю, ты сдашься. Ведь ты уже однажды проиграл мне…<br/>Верджил со всей силы впечатывает его в стену. На мгновенье заглянув в глаза, где видит вызов; чувствует запах пота и крови, чувствует как напрягаются мышцы у него под ладонями, но противник слишком слаб, чтобы вырваться.<br/>В кровавых глазах нет больше холода и равнодушия, но Данте не уверен, что перед ним не новая маска, а настоящий Верджил.<br/>— Теряешь над собой контроль, братец?<br/>— Нет, я контролирую себя. Иначе, ты был бы уже мертв.<br/>— Что, все так плохо? Демон внутри хочет крови и ты не можешь ему отказать? — иронично спрашивает охотник.<br/>— Да, — Верджил отпускает его, и усмехается, — в Преисподней самое время выпустить демона на волю. Приведи себя в порядок, я буду ждать.<br/>«Неужели ты так действуешь на поводу у своего демона?»<br/>Вода окрашивается в бледно-розовый цвет…<br/>«Что ты задумал сделать со мной?»<br/>Раны от оружия, предназначенного для убийства демонов, еще не зажили, лишь немного зарубцевались.<br/>«Я никогда тебе не сдамся».<br/>Регенерация действует слишком медленно, потому что он сильно истощен. Ему не привыкать к выходкам брата, осталось надеяться, что удача его не покинула.<br/>Хорошо, что цепь снята. Сейчас есть отличная возможность потягаться с братом в умении выпутываться из передряг.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дверь распахивается бесшумно и Верджил почти на автомате блокирует удар в челюсть, отклоняясь назад, мгновенно прикидывая, стоит ли причинять боль…<br/>Удерживая Данте за руку, наклоняется вперед, с легкостью перекидывая его через себя и выворачивая удерживаемую руку.<br/>Близнец шипит сквозь зубы что-то невразумительное; в голове глухо отдается биение сердца, а перед глазами всё находится в весьма шатком состоянии. Он вынужден сильно извернуться, чтобы снизить болевые ощущения.<br/>«Черт! Кажется, сейчас я абсолютно безнадежен».<br/>Верджил отпускает его, и ждет пока он поднимется с пола.<br/>— Пойдем, — полудемон, словно не заметив его выходки, направился прочь по темному коридору, только ему известным маршрутом.<br/>Младшему приходится следовать за ним. Сейчас его и демон низкого ранга с легкостью уложит на лопатки. Еще слишком рано менять своё положение из жертвы в нападающего.<br/>Темные коридоры с редкими факелами с голубым пламенем. Холод, и при слабом голубоватом освещении Данте видит на стенах тонкий слой льда.<br/>— Почему тут так холодно? Я думал, в Преисподней теплее.<br/>— Тебя нашли на одном из верхних кругов, там действительно теплее. Этот круг — предателей, здесь не может быть тепло. Предательство порождает холод… Мы пришли.<br/>Верджил останавливается перед массивной дверью, жестом приглашая его войти.<br/>— Надеюсь, ты не намекаешь, что меня в любом случае съедят первым.<br/>— Глупо считать, что я не решусь убить тебя самостоятельно.<br/>— Расслабься, братик, я шучу, — Данте улыбается, но слова близнеца ему совершенно не нравятся. — Я верю, что ты можешь засадить мне катану прямо в сердце и, для надежности, провернуть против часовой стрелки, не прибегая к чужой помощи. Только меня беспокоит, что из-за проигрыша ты теперь думаешь, что я тебя считаю ничтожеством…<br/>— Мне все равно. Теперь я в состоянии тебя победить, — холодно возражает Верджил.<br/>— Нет, Вердж, не все равно, — охотник поворачивается к нему спиной и тянет ручку двери на себя, — иначе ты бы не пытался доказать мне свою силу и превосходство.<br/>Из-за двери потянуло сквозняком, и Верджил явственно чувствует ненависть, горячей волной прошедшую по нервам. Он с удовольствием выпустил бы последние капли крови этому полудемону, если бы не медальон, который так ему нужен.<br/>«Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты прав. Наш первый серьезный бой… Я не могу… простить тебе мой проигрыш».<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Бесконечно высокий, уходящий во тьму свод, каменные колонны, стены, состоящие из массивных каменных блоков, испещренных трещинами. Грубый трон, высеченный из камня, стоящий на высоком постаменте…<br/>В зале холодно, и при каждом выдохе с губ Данте поднимается облачко пара. Он недоуменно оглядывается на Верджила, явно не понимая что… Внезапная догадка и он недоверчиво спрашивает:<br/>— Это твой трон?<br/>— Это трон нашего отца, — он не добавляет «а теперь мой», просто с едва заметной усмешкой смотрит, как младший пересекает зал.<br/>Данте останавливается в нескольких шагах от трона, борясь с желанием оглянуться, неуверенно протягивает руку вперед, кончиками пальцев касаясь холодного камня.<br/>Грусть и зашедшееся в бешенном ритме сердце. Вот же… Словно он сейчас услышит голос отца, которого не видел столько лет.<br/>Верджил не сводит с него взгляд. Еще недавно он сам прикасался к этому камню, надеясь, что отец был здесь, что их что-то связывает через сотни лет.<br/>Стены еще хранят воспоминания о прошлом легендарного Спарды. Кровавая история, творившаяся здесь на протяжении сотен веков. Камни впитали запах страха и крови.<br/>— Он действительно когда-то был здесь? — шепотом спрашивает полудемон.<br/>— Да.<br/>Прошлое запечатано в этих стенах. Верджил чувствует слабое биение силы вокруг. Это ни на что не похожее ощущение, отдающееся холодком по спине.<br/>— А можно присесть? — зачем-то спрашивает полудемон и, не дожидаясь ответа, садится на край. — Так и представляю, как ты отдаешь демонам приказы. Кстати, а где все?<br/>— На задании.<br/>— Неужели прочесывают Преисподню в поисках медальона? — деланно удивляется близнец.<br/>— Идем, — кротко бросает Верджил, исчезая за дверью.<br/>— Значит «да», — усмехается младший полудемон, спешно порываясь за ним.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Что это?<br/>— Моя спальня.<br/>— Не думал, что твои пытки перейдут к насилию, — Данте с разбегу прыгает на двухместную кровать. — Черт, как жестко!<br/>— Нет, я не собираюсь действовать такими грубыми методами. Ты здесь лишь потому, что я хочу лично убедиться в твоем восстановлении. Я нашел способ тебя сломать. Ты так любишь людей…<br/>— Грязная игра, — близнец кидает в него подушку, которую он распарывает призванным мечем. — Я ничего не скажу, если ты убьешь хотя бы одного.<br/>— Глупый, ты меня не слушаешь. Я не собираюсь никого убивать. Всего лишь хочу сломать все твои барьеры, выпустить демона, который давно рвется через эту человеческую оболочку…<br/>— Давай-давай, — Данте зарывается носом в одеяло, — когда перестанешь дуться и чинить мне неприятности, то мы сможем просто поговорить, без этой чуши. Ну в самом деле, Вердж, прекрати…<br/>Близнец садится на край постели и перебирает пальцами мягкие пряди брата.<br/>— Обещай, что когда я уйду, ты выпьешь то, что тебе принесут.<br/>Данте обнимает его за шею и виснет на нем, увлекая на кровать.<br/>— Раз, два… Ты готов?<br/>— Еще нет, — Верджил хмурится и обеими ладонями упирается ему в грудь, отталкивая. — Мы не дети.<br/>— Ты любил эту игру.<br/>— Не сегодня.<br/>«И никогда больше».<br/>Это нельзя назвать попыткой сблизиться, это лишь проверка старых привычек. Данте уверен, что брат помнит все эти глупые детские ритуалы, вроде тлеющей свечки за душу первого демона. Сколько им было? Восемь-девять? И этот мамин поцелуй на ночь, лет до шестнадцати, на который Данте недовольно ворчал, а Верджил сносил благосклонно. У него вообще было странное отношение к прикосновениям, как было замечено младшим. И не раз проверено. Старший открывался, легко поглощая ласку, а с Данте всё было с точностью наоборот.<br/>Поэтому Верджил так не любил чужие прикосновения, пусть даже мимолетные. Поэтому, когда шумный младший в порыве радости стискивал его в объятиях, он знал что близнец воспринимает это как мамино «я вас люблю». Признание и доказательство того, что они семья. Не смотря на ссоры и обиды, порванный портфель и сдутый футбольный мяч, валяющийся под кроватью. И отпуская его, Данте неизменно повторял «Раз, два… Готов?», подозревая, что иногда выражение щенячей привязанности значит для них двоих гораздо больше. И теплое верджиловское «да», только усиливало это чувство…<br/>Вот только они выросли, и первая ступень детских воспоминаний рассыпается прахом. Это путь к разрушению прошлого, и оба уверены, что будущее будет лучше без одного из них. И никто не хочет быть жертвой, о чем свидетельствуют недовольство, желание найти слабость врага и горький запах ненависти, пропитавший каждое слово.<br/>Из братьев идущих по одной дороге, они превратились в соперников, стремящихся захватить первенство, и потом стали врагами, идущими всё по той же дороге, только в разные стороны, а конечная точка перечеркивает жизнь одного из них.<br/>— Хорошо, тогда можешь сваливать. Только предупреди своих, что я люблю напитки покрепче.<br/>— Тебе понравится.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Шесть часов одиночества. Ему всё ещё холодно, только теперь этот холод ощущается внутри.<br/>На полу перед кроватью стоит пустой кубок, и Данте запоздало соображает, чья же кровь была в нём. Редкий демон может похвастаться густой жижей, вместо песка, да и Верджил бы не стал делиться своей кровушкой. Демоны всё ещё имеют редкие лазейки в мир людей, а это совершенно не утешительные новости.<br/>Заняться совершенно нечем, дверь заперта, а силы упорно не желают восстанавливаться. Единственное, что его рассмешило, это как быстро исчез демон, принесший кубок. Если его еще бояться, значит еще не всё потеряно.<br/>От теплого одеяла пахнет Верджилом, что так успокаивает младшего. Как постоянное присутствие брата рядом, хотя это не всегда кровавые разборки, но не без этого, да.<br/>Растянувшись на жесткой кровати и укрывшись с головой, он вскоре провалился в тяжелый крепкий сон, дрожа от холода, сковывающего тело и забиравшего крохи тепла.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он проснулся в кромешной темноте от явного присутствия рядом демона.<br/>«Мы чувствуем демонические сущности друг друга».<br/>— Вердж, я не могу уснуть.<br/>— Разве я виноват в этом?<br/>— У тебя глаза в темноте горят. И чего ты там у стены нашел?<br/>— Извини, не знал. Просто наблюдаю за тобой, ищу изменения, — Верджил бесшумно приблизился к кровати, на ходу снимая плащ, и скинув его на пол.<br/>— Тебе всё ещё нужен сон? — Данте гостеприимно толкает его ногой в грудь, не подпуская ближе и коварно ухмыляясь.<br/>— Я разгадал твою суть, — полудемон скидывает его на пол, едва не вывернув ему лодыжку и ложится на кровать.<br/>— Гаденыш.<br/>Под нагретое одеяло возвращается Данте, умудрившись сунуть холодные ноги поближе к брату и нагло закидывает на него руку, в попытке погасить сопротивление, которое последовало незамедлительно.<br/>Верджил стальной хваткой сжимает его горло, в следующую секунду извернувшись, оказывается сверху и бьет поддых.<br/>— Человек в тебе ограничивает ярость и злость демона, а заодно подавляет жестокость.<br/>Данте касается шеи, где ещё секунду назад были холодные пальцы…<br/>— Когда ты демон — мы по-прежнему являемся братьями, но твоя человеческая суть делает нас врагами.<br/>— Если я сейчас превращусь, обнимешь братишку?<br/>— Это глупо и…<br/>— Не рационально? Знаю.<br/>— Я тебя не понимаю.<br/>Его голос в темноте и его тепло рядом.<br/>— Взаимно.<br/>Молчание. Данте видит как в темноте горят две ярко-красные точки, чувствует биение силы рядом. И острое желание коснуться теплой кожи, ощутить под ладонями биение нитей жизни… Как он раньше не чувствовал этого? Не замечал.<br/>— Боишься? Ждешь удара в спину?<br/>— Нет. Просто не понимаю зачем. Объясни.<br/>— За тем, что мы не обнимались с тех самых пор. Я, может, скучал.<br/>— А может и нет.<br/>— Не узнаешь, пока не обнимешь. Можешь считать, что этого требует демон.<br/>— Обычно они требуют другого.<br/>«Не думаешь же ты, что я изменю свое отношение к тебе?»<br/>— Значит нет?<br/>— Нет.<br/>«Боишься подпустить ближе. Так значит не хочешь менять своё отношение ко мне? Я что, на столько вывожу тебя из себя, что ты не идешь ни на какие уступки? Братишка, ты не сильно изменился. Но почему же ты сейчас лежишь рядом? Неужели, действительно следишь за моими изменениями? Или демонстративно засовываешь голову в пасть льву, чтобы доказать себе, что не слабак? С каких пор я стал таким монстром, что ты остерегаешься меня?»<br/>— Брат, почему ты рядом? — Данте поворачивает голову к нему и в темноте уже четко различает силуэт полудемона, и ясно понимает, что он спит.<br/>«Кажется, он сильно устает».<br/>Во сне он всё такой же — скрытая угроза, ни намека на расслабление. Вот только без маски равнодушия и отстраненности. Он просто спит. Лежит рядом, почти плечо к плечу. Почти как раньше.<br/>«Разве мы вообще похожи?»<br/>Охотник тяжело вздыхает, только что заметив, что у него резко повысилась температура. Регенерация, не мгновенная, но всё же. Больше не холодно, и он прекрасно различает предметы в темноте, вместе с этим возвращается привычная легкость.<br/>«Ты ещё не слышишь звон натянутых цепей? Ещё не видишь клетки, да, Данте? Это только начало».<br/>Сон без сновидений. Жар тела, остро контрастирующий с холодом в душе.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Четыре дня.<br/>Рывок навстречу, захват со спины, ударить коленом в поясницу, отклонившись назад.<br/>Опять неудача.<br/>«Да что ж ты всё время оказываешься сильнее?!»<br/>Ответный удар. Верджил мгновенно оказывается сзади, выскользнув размытым пятном из захвата. Удар по почкам, естественно, не слишком сильно, удар по ногам, заставляющий противника упасть на колени, и голос над ухом:<br/>— Ещё нет.<br/>Данте злобно скалится и, обхватив его руками за шею, наклоняет ниже.<br/>— Борьба должна быть честной.<br/>— Мы оба безоружны, — Верджил дает ему слабый подзатыльник и отпускает. — На сегодня хватит.<br/>— Как скажешь.<br/>Это не первая их тренировка за четыре дня.<br/>«Всё, чтоб брату не было скучно?» — Данте поднимается с колен; хорошо, что Верджил сам предложил эти тренировки, иначе здесь со скуки можно было бы помереть. На большинство вопросов — молчание, потом старший полудемон пропадал на собраниях со своими генералами, где отдавал необходимые приказы и разбирал возникшие проблемы — и только в постели он оказывался более-менее разговорчивым. Конечно, попробуй тут уснуть, когда младший пытается что-то узнать.<br/>Больше всего Верджила беспокоило, что Данте не страдает от жажды и что его совершенно не заботит своя судьба в ближайшем будущем. Он не кидался на него, даже перестал пререкаться, словно успокоился, словно смирился. И это больше всего раздражало, ведь это могло означать, что Данте уже уничтожил свой медальон или что окончательно решил противостоять ему до конца.<br/>— …сложно?<br/>— Нет, демоны подчиняются тому, кто сильнее. А ранг выше может не принимать ни одну из сторон.<br/>— Вердж, попроси своих, чтобы воды принесли, если, конечно, у вас ничего другого не водится.<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Пожалуйста.<br/>— Ты не можешь постоянно регенерировать в демоническом мире без подпитки. В данном случае твой демон требует крови.<br/>— Я тебя покусаю.<br/>И его шутка вполне может быть угрозой.<br/>— Моя кровь не подойдет, я не человек, — близнец плотнее закутывается в одеяло, а Данте смотрит на него из-под прикрытых век.<br/>— Зачем мучаешь меня? — борясь с желанием прикоснуться спрашивает он. От Верджила веет силой, и Данте знает, что она на вкус отдает холодом и горечью. — «Заставляешь меня просить? Хочешь услышать умоляющие нотки?»<br/>— Ты долго не продержишься.<br/>Злость заставляет демоническую оболочку проявиться, и демон улыбается, когда при малейшем прикосновении к брату по телу разливается дурманящая волна силы.<br/>— Этим не насытишься, — усмехается Верджил, но не отстраняется, когда близнец, уже в человеческой форме, обнимает его. Он понимает, что для младшего полудемона, сейчас неустойчивого эмоционально, очень важны эти прикосновения. Потому что натягиваются цепи, потому что время свободы исчезает.<br/>— А как ты справлялся с… Ах, да, ты же не сопротивлялся.<br/>— Данте, — Верджил позволяет ему прижаться к себе и коснуться темно-синих полос на лице, — ты тоже изменишься.<br/>— Как? — шепотом спрашивает близнец, губами касаясь его щеки.<br/>— Чувствуешь? — Верджил касается его там, где чувствуется биение сердца. — Словно сжимает что-то внутри.<br/>— Поможешь? — произносит он нарочито медленно, губами едва касаясь его губ.<br/>— Да…<br/>«Кто из нас сейчас сорвется, а, Вердж? Ты недооценивал меня как человека и как демона. Зря, я тоже могу управлять тобой».<br/>Это неожиданно приятное открытие — слабость любимого братишки.<br/>«Только я не тяну на роль искусителя. Но если мне так необходим физический контакт, чтобы питаться им, то Вердж тут наверное уже с ума сходит от желания».<br/>— И как ты справляешься с собой?<br/>— Просто.<br/>— Что, всё время — контроль?<br/>— Почти, — старший полудемон, не в силах его оттолкнуть, хмурится. — «Слабость, на которую можно надавить. И черт побери, так действенно! Без нескольких лишних дней и без четкого плана. Всё просто, как всегда у Данте».<br/>Но почему-то соблазнение брата не кажется ему веским доводом в пользу перемирия.<br/>— Обычно демоны требуют именно физической близости, — близнец нетерпеливо подается к нему, соприкасаясь губами. — Ты знал это.<br/>Чистый поток силы, холод по венам и горечь на языке.<br/>Данте отстраняется, оглушенный столь непривычным ощущением. Он не двигается, ощущая отголоски внутри, но Верджил требовательно притягивает его к себе, кусая губы до крови, пытаясь получить то, чего ему так давно не хватало.<br/>Почти не шевеля губами они пьют силу друг друга.<br/>— Тварь, — улыбается Данте, слизывая кровь с губ. Он вплетает пальцы в волосы брата и тянет назад, заставляя Верджила выгнуться, открывая шею.<br/>— Такая же тварь, как и я, — острые клыки впиваются в горло. Демон утробно рычит, поглощая живительную влагу и силу, насыщающую эту кровь.<br/>Верджил закрывает глаза и пытается унять бешено стучащее сердце. Демон голоден: он терзает кожу клыками, сжимая Верджила в объятиях, норовя не удержать, а причинить боль.<br/>— Ты… не оста-новишься.? — говорить сложно, поврежденные связки не успевают восстанавливаться, когда клыки снова рвут их. Огненные вспышки боли и слабое жжение.<br/>— Нет.<br/>Данте лежит на нем, слизывая кровь из ранки, которая медленно закрывается.<br/>— Я бы выпил тебя досуха, но мне так хочется еще поиграть.<br/>Верджил скидывает его с себя, сжимая светлые пряди в кулаке и бьет по лицу. Призывной меч появляется над его головой, полудемон перехватывает его правой рукой, левой удерживая Данте, и подносит лезвие к его горлу.<br/>— Ну, давай, — полудемон облизывает губы, тяжело дыша.<br/>— Ты же знаешь, что сейчас я этого не сделаю. Слишком рано.<br/>Призывной меч рассыпается призрачными осколками. Верджил отпускает его.<br/>«Еще немного. Ты должен вновь почувствовать голод».<br/>Данте вытирает кровь с лица тыльной стороной ладони и растягивает губы в несвойственной для близнеца усмешке. Слишком не похоже на прежнего Данте…<br/>«И именно к этому я стремился», — думает Верджил.<br/>— Ты был прав. Твоя кровь не принесла мне насыщения. Я по-прежнему голоден, но теперь мне известно, чем можно заглушить голод, — Данте ложится обратно, вытягиваясь на кровати во весь рост. — Ты сегодня не будешь спать? Ну же.<br/>Верджил встаёт с постели, на ходу одевая плащ и выходит из комнаты.<br/>— Я подожду! — летит ему вслед. — Ублюдок.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Старший уходит дальше и дальше вглубь цитадели, пока не перестает ощущать Данте.<br/>«Он не может долго себя контролировать. Это же Данте, он не привык себе в чем-либо отказывать. Он был таким всегда. У него не хватит силы воли, чтобы подавлять демона».<br/>Верджил хочет думать, что брат полностью сдался своей демонической сущности. Что теперь это демон без страхов и слабостей, кроме голода.<br/>«Такой же, как и я. Наконец лишившийся бремени получеловека и сломавший границы собственной тюрьмы. Тебе осталось лишь обратиться, расправить крылья».<br/>Он не думает, что ограничивая себя в потреблении крови, сохраняет свою человеческую сущность. Сохраняет своего демона внутри, почти не позволяя ему вырваться. Гасит все изменения, которые тем не менее необратимо происходят с ним.<br/>Поэтому сейчас Данте смог с ним справиться, он уже физически сильнее, и борьба за медальон проиграна, потому что лежащий в его постели не является прежним Данте и у него совершенно другие методы борьбы.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда он выслушивает доклад от своих генералов, то слышит вполне ожидаемое: «медальон не найден».<br/>— Ты ведь знал, где можно его спрятать. Где я не смогу его найти… Отзовите демонов, я лично выясню местоположение артефакта!<br/>— Ты не получишь его, не так ли?! — один из демонов выступает вперед, щуря единственный оставшийся глаз и лязгая челюстями. — Просто обманываешь нас! Держишь на коротком поводке с этой клятвой. Может нам стоит допросить твоего брата? Твои ухищрения не приносят пользы.<br/>Верджил встает с трона, медленно спускается с постамента, и останавливается перед ним. Это опасно — пытаться обмануть демонов, чревато большими проблемами. Слишком опасно, но Верджилу некуда деваться — и снова ложь, блеф, уловки.<br/>— Кто ещё сомневается в моей клятве? — он оглядывает своих подчиненных, но оставшиеся молчат под взглядом своего владыки.<br/>Лезвие катаны легко входит в плоть, и демон рассыпается, превращаясь в неосязаемый песок. Верджил стоит в окружении своих подчиненных, своих врагов, с опущенной головой, с обнаженной сталью и мрачной решимостью завершить всё как можно быстрее. Для этого нужно лишь сломать сопротивление брата. Данте.<br/>В зале зловеще тихо. Демоны молча ожидают его приказов, с неодобрением, но без явной угрозы, их взгляды устремлены на него.<br/>— Я получу медальон, и ничто не нарушит моей клятвы.<br/>Связанный обещанием и запертый в этом мире. Здесь не он хозяин, здесь царит выбор большинства. Они недовольны тем, что он убил уже второго демона, перечившего ему.<br/>И здесь он вынужден подчиниться. Управлять демонами — невозможно, поэтому он вынужден раз за разом отступать. Если бы не медальон и они, как последние, кто может открыть врата дьявольской Темен-Ни-Гру, его и Данте ждала бы смерть. Но и сейчас их положение слишком неустойчивое, и промедление лишь вызывает новые волны недовольства, которые могут превратиться в восстание.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Вердж, а что будет после того, как ты получишь медальон?<br/>— Я не знаю, что будет с тобой.<br/>— То есть ты еще не определился? — Данте отводит взгляд и нарочито бодрым голосом добавляет: — Мне льстит перспектива остаться с тобой в качестве пленника.<br/>Тяжелое молчание и ненависть друг к другу, тлеющая подобно углям. Вязкое ожидание и страх допустить ошибку. Страх, путающий мысли, не дающий расслабиться.<br/>— Брат, я устал. Не знаю, кто — демон или человек, но поверь, я тебе не подчинюсь.<br/>— Ты ещё человек. К сожалению. Только они могут быть такими.<br/>Равнодушие и решимость. Верджил видит его очертания в темноте и с отстраненной жалостью думает, что завтра ему придется расстаться со своим братом. Это один из не многих раз, когда он о чем-то сожалеет.<br/>Завтра уже не будет сомнений — демон внутри Данте голоден, и насытить его может только одно…<br/>Данте смотрит ему в спину, не торопясь продолжать разговор. Что-то вынуждает его спросить, почему всё — «так»?<br/>— Что, брат, не можешь заснуть?<br/>— Какого хера ты тогда ушел?<br/>Верджил хмыкает в подушку. Этот вопрос — и именно сейчас. Сейчас, когда поздно дознаваться до причин.<br/>— Ты перестал мне верить.<br/>— Напомнить тебе, что ты первый не захотел делиться планами? — Данте кладет голову ему на плечо и заглядывает в глаза.— Не захотел делиться со мной.<br/>— Сейчас поздно выяснять отношения.<br/>«Снова пытаешься уйти от ответа».<br/>— Вердж, а помнишь, как ты читал мне лекции о том, что мы должны сохранить семью, когда я рвался уйти из дома? Что у нас больше никого нет и доверять мы может лишь друг другу…<br/>— Помню.<br/>— Лгал?<br/>— От чего же, всего лишь хотел вернуть тебя.<br/>— Но ты понимаешь, что сам всё разрушил своими тайнами? Врал, изворачивался, а я делал вид, что верю, — Данте отстраняется, предварительно поцеловав его в висок (он может себе это позволить, он совершенно другой). — А теперь…<br/>Всё к этому шло.<br/>— Теперь ты один.<br/>«Знаю».<br/>Потери — неизменная составляющая его жизни, но у него хватит воли не останавливаться, не оглядываться назад.<br/>Данте поворачивается к нему спиной, устраиваясь на другой половине кровати, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд.<br/>«Скажи, что моя смерть лишила бы тебя возможности выслушивать это. Мои слова еще могут причинять тебе боль, или это только пустые надежды?»<br/>«Не думай, что я сожалею. Мне нужен лишь медальон, не ты, и мой выбор доказал это. Осталось лишь сломать тебя…».<br/>«Ты же понимаешь, что я тебя ненавижу. И никогда не отдал бы медальон, даже превратившись в демона. Никогда. Тебе так захотелось снова доказать что-то. Но я не игрушка, которую при желании можно сломать и снова собрать».<br/>«Превратившись — потеряешь смысл скрывать что-либо от меня. И это твоя ловушка, быть во власти своего демона», — Верджил знает, что медальон скоро окажется у него в руках, и можно будет не опасаться недовольства демонов.<br/>Но он не осознает, что старается лишить брата того, чего лишился сам. Он лишь приближает его к себе этим, делая из него свое подобие. Он думал, что их связывает борьба, соперничество, а оказалось — ничего. Теперь же они объединены общими потерями — будь то семейные узы или возможность вернуться в мир людей, — они лишены всего.<br/>Они лежат на противоположенных сторонах кровати, делая вид, что спят. Снова пытаются обмануть друг друга. Им еще не надоело играть, хотя правила давно изменились и оружие теперь настоящее. Снова игра. Обман самих себя. Желание выиграть, и желание быть признанным тем, кто тебе дорог.<br/>Дорог?.. Дорог ли?<br/>Еще братья. Еще на несколько часов, пока есть время.<br/>— Я бы обнял тебя, но боюсь, что ты начнешь плеваться ядом, — близнец отворачивается от него, устраиваясь на другом конце кровати.<br/>«Стоило, Данте, ведь завтра ты начнешь меня ненавидеть. Хотя, почему начнешь? Разве ещё нет?..»<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В дверь негромко стучат. Сначала Данте совсем ничего не предпринял, лишь перевернулся на другой бок и, не разлепляя век, показал средний палец двери. Шестым чувством понял, что чертов близнец опять встал ни свет ни заря и ушел к своим демонам.<br/>Не обращая никакого внимания на него, в комнату вошли демоны — скелеты, обтянутые пергаментно-желтой кожей, с рассеченной брюшиной и склизкой черной жижей внутри, — все отдалено похожие на людей. Только темные провалы на месте глаз и полное подчинение чужой воле.<br/>«Всё, чтобы сделать братику приятное», — Данте протирает глаза и зевает, угрюмо осматривая шестерых, окруживших постель.<br/>По среди вошедших неотличимым призраком стоит Верджил; близнец замечает темные круги у него под глазами и несколько царапин на рукаве фиолетового плаща.<br/>«Проблемы?»<br/>Но по лицу Верджила понять ничего невозможно.<br/>— Почетный эскорт?<br/>— Нет, твоя защита. Сам пойдешь или тебе помочь?<br/>— Я в состоянии идти сам, — близнец потягивается и проворно встает с кровати. — И что меня ждет?<br/>— Идем.<br/>Снова темные переходы, коридоры в свете мерцающих синих огней и с молчаливыми стражами.<br/>Верджил рассчитывает, что это последняя мера принуждения: подчинить демона намного легче, чем человека, лишь ограничив его в удовлетворении главной потребности, а голод демона — это тяжело преодолеть. Почти невозможно…<br/>«Четыре выматывающих дня. Жажда, пробудившаяся внутри, и прорывающееся наружу недовольство. Убил бы меня, если бы смог, если бы был чуть сильнее. И так пытался сломать мне хребет.<br/>Хорошо, что ослаблен… Мои проблески жажды вырывались для жертв в самых неприятных последствиях. Желание насытиться, которое нечем заглушить, пока ты полностью не откажешься от своей человеческой сути».<br/>— Мы снова тут? — Данте оглядывает комнату, где он очнулся в первый раз; здесь неприятно пахнет чем-то сладким, затхлым, словно… но он подумает об этом позже, сейчас нужно выжать всю возможную информацию из брата. — Почему я не могу спать с тобой? Я не храплю.<br/>Верджил не реагирует на его слова, не замечает фальшиво-бодрого голоса — его мысли заняты возможными раскладами, решениями главной сейчас проблемы. И мелочи вроде расфокусированного взгляда брата, устремленного в стену, или кровь со слюной на языке, от того что он прикусил губу — сейчас не имеют значения. Нужна кровь, человеческая жизнь, клетка из тела, разделенного на равные сути.<br/>— Ты здесь…<br/>«Ненадолго», — вовремя осознав, что времени не так много, а поняв это — Данте будет держаться изо всех сил, Верджил хмурится и почти неслышно добавляет:<br/>— Надолго. Привыкай.<br/>Ещё два дня. Больше медлить он не может, осталось надеяться, что близнец не выдержит.<br/>Когда дверь захлопывается, а за ней слышится «не выпускать», Данте со злостью пинает дверь и снова осматривает место своего заключения, с бессильной яростью сжимая кулаки. На щеках ходят желваки, и от гнева хочется убить брата, рассечь грудную клетку и проверить наличие сердца. Почему-то именно сейчас.<br/>Вспомнить всё с того дня, когда они начали бороться всерьез.<br/>Здесь запах засохшей крови, вот почему он зол. И злится все сильнее, от того, что этот запах рождает голод. В горле пересыхает, а в голове возникает непонятный шум — словно чей-то шепот на незнакомом языке.<br/>Полудемон садится на пол. Ему осталась лишь борьба. Против собственного безумия и бушующей внутри ярости, застилающей глаза пеленой.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он не помнит как уснул, привалившись к стене, но просыпается мгновенно, с неприятным ощущением, словно ему раскроили череп. Голова взорвалась резкой болью, раскаленной проволокой впилась в виски, когда он попытался встать. С трудом переставляя ноги, почти вслепую дойдя до кровати, лег, пытаясь унять сердце, зашедшееся в груди.<br/>«Скорее как человек, чем как демон», — эта мысль отозвалась новой волной боли в голове…<br/>Тяжелые сны. Состояние полного спокойствия, когда почти не движешься, глядя в потолок, чувствуя лишь пульсирующую боль в висках. Ни холода, сковавшего мышцы, ни голода, вытесняющего все остальные желания.<br/>Любое движение рождает новый всполох боли, но… Но он не может не думать о поступках того, кого по-прежнему называет братом. По привычке. По случайности.<br/>«Я не хотел бы думать, что внутри ты другой, потому что я начну оправдывать тебя, стараясь восстановить образ брата. Никогда не подумал, что мы повзрослеем, то есть необратимо изменимся. Всё равно, что внезапно увидеть пустое место там, где был наш дом. Что осталось от того детства? Легенды о счастье и рождественские праздники на сгоревших фотографиях. Ничего больше. Остается осознавать, что ты свободен. Пожалуй, еще никогда я так остро не чувствовал одиночество…»<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Пелену сна разорвал тихий плач. Когда Данте открыл глаза, он увидел всю ту же комнату и незнакомого ребенка, испуганно прижавшегося к двери. Сначала ему показалось, что это сон. Мутный бред.<br/>Но видение не развеялось. Светлые глаза были влажными от слез, короткие темные волосы стояли ёжиком. На руках были видны темные пятна и несколько порезов на щеке. Ребенок заметно дрожал, затравленно глядя в глаза Данте.<br/>— Эй, ты кто?<br/>Ребенок вздрогнул от звука хриплого голоса, ещё теснее прижимаясь к двери.<br/>— Да что с тобой? — Данте встал с постели, борясь с тошнотой, и медленно подошел к нему.<br/>Мальчик не шелохнулся, с ужасом глядя на демона. Охотник протянул к нему руку, и только сейчас осознал, что обратился. Рука была покрыта темными чешуйками, между которыми мелькали красные всполохи.<br/>Он попытался обратиться обратно, но ему не хватило сил. К ставшей привычной головной боли прибавилась жуткая слабость.<br/>— Я тебя не трону, — как можно спокойнее добавляет он, но получается низкое рычание, скорее угрожающее, чем спокойное.<br/>Голова вновь начинает болеть, и боль лишь усиливается от тихого плача.<br/>— Замолчи. Прошу тебя… Замолчи!<br/>Данте чувствует присутствие Верджила рядом. Он уверен, что появление в комнате ребенка — часть плана брата.<br/>— Я не знаю, что ты задумал, но тебе это с рук не сойдет. Слышишь, брат? Не хочешь выпускать меня — хорошо, но выпусти ребенка. Слышишь?!<br/>Но за дверью тихо. И это выводит Данте из себя. Он цепляется за дверь когтями, оставляя на ней неровные борозды.<br/>— Верджил!<br/>Ярость, не находящая выходя. Ярость, смешанная с отчаянием, с болью. Всё, чего он желает, это чтобы Верджил открыл дверь и чтобы ребенок наконец замолчал.<br/>Плачь, действующий на нервы не хуже криков. Минута за минутой.<br/>— Просто замолчи.<br/>Когда он закрывает лапой мальчишке рот, когда по слогам повторяет свою просьбу… И ребенок не бьется в его руках, он просто цепенеет.<br/>«Успокоился», — думает Данте, убирая лапу. Он хочет сейчас лишь убраться подальше, потому что чувствует биение сердца в клетке, внутри этого маленького тела. Циркулирующая по венам, не останавливаясь… не сбавляя темпа… Тук-тук-тук.<br/>Он не может причинить вред этому ребенку. Он не такой.<br/>Тук-тук-тук… в горле пересохло. Он обводит кончиком языка сухие губы. И слышит лишь размеренные удары.<br/>Он не животное, чтобы потакать инстинктам. Тук-тук-тук. Внутри пружиной скручивает голод. И кажется, что умереть проще, чем чувствовать источник насыщения так близко.<br/>Ребенок вырывается — он просто хотел спрятаться за кроватью, сесть в углу за ней, забиться в мнимое защищенное место.<br/>Инстинкты работают быстрее, чем голова. Он лишь хотел поймать его за руку… И чтобы он прекратил кричать.<br/>Вонзая клыки в тонкую кожу снова и снова, пока крик не стал тише, пока не смолк совсем. Забившееся как никогда быстро, сердце стало пропускать удары. Тук. Тук… Тук. пока не смолкло.<br/>Тепло на губах. Подсыхающие на руках, стягивающие кожу, кровавые разводы. Темнота перед глазами, холодные пальцы и жар, разгорающийся в груди.<br/>«Кто делает это — ты или я? Отпусти его душу. Нельзя использовать семью для достижения желаемого. Это семья — это неприкосновенно, даже для демонов…»<br/>«Кто ты?»<br/>«Я? Ответь себе сам».<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Состояние анабиоза — словно накрыло волной. Оболочка. Полностью ушедший в себя, дезориентированный в собственных ощущениях. Страх в застывших на одной точке глазах, страх, заглушающий острый голод и восприятие необратимости произошедшего…<br/>Длинные неровные следы от когтей на двери, разорванная в клочья подушка, разлетевшиеся повсюду кровавые капли. И хрупкая фигурка ребенка у него на руках. Обескровленное тельце и рваная рана на шее: на бледной коже ещё видны следы зубов, оставшиеся темными пятнами синяков, а тонкие пальчики ещё слабо держат его за руку.<br/>Данте долго смотрит в пустые глаза ребенка, бездумно размазывая кровь по бледной щечке.<br/>Полудемон никого не ощущает за дверью, значит, Верджил решил не следить за чудовищным экспериментом. Или не думал, что брат так быстро сорвется. Но Данте всё равно.<br/>Хотя это лишь холод и голод, сжигающие изнутри. Этот чертов голод! И потеря в своих желаниях и страхах.<br/>Пустые глаза с черной бездной на дне. Ужас, не дающий пошевелиться, холод тельца на руках и тьма души, в которой он растворился.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Верджил снова подходит к двери, оттуда распространяется отчетливый запах страха. Сейчас Данте явно не в состоянии сопротивляться.<br/>По его команде близнеца переносят к нему в комнату. Как и ожидалось, он полностью погружен в себя. Сидел у дальней стены, прижимая к себе холодный труп ребенка. Глаза широко распахнуты, зрачок почти скрывает радужку, на руках и губах засохла кровь.<br/>Он не обратил внимание на вошедших, не сопротивлялся, когда его когда его выводили из помещения, не воспротивился, когда заставили разжать пальцы и выпустить ужасный груз.<br/>«Сломлен. Потерян. Оглушен. Подчинен мне», — Верджил касается его щеки, разглаживает складки на лбу, закрывает подрагивающие веки. — «Это было не больно, согласись со мной. Душа — это не то, что надо беречь демону и не то, за что нужно бороться. Я хотел, чтобы ты стал одним из тех, кто подчиняется мне здесь. Чтобы не смог ослушаться. И медальон, что ты бережно скрываешь, будучи человеком, не будет важен тебе — демону».<br/>Даже если он думает, что изменения, связанные с близнецом, должны найти отражение в нём, то он ошибся. Он променял душу на власть, а брата положил на алтарь для её поддержания.<br/>«Ты уничтожен, убит, стерт из памяти собственным демоном. Тебя ничего не связывает с людьми, еще меньше, чем раньше. И воле своего Повелителя ты не станешь противиться. Осознав, что больше не человек, ты потеряешь волю к дальнейшему существованию. Станешь одним из тех, кого я считаю преданными подчиненными. Будешь ближе ко мне, чем любой из демонов, которым я более менее доверяю. Наконец примешь мои решения, мою судьбу. А возможно — разделишь силу и власть».<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Забвение лучше, чем реальность.<br/>— Какого хера?! — Данте оглядывается вокруг, надеясь, что всё это сон или крайне неудачная шутка.<br/>Он делает вид, что ничего не осознает, и не знает, что здесь некому врать. Он убийца. Фальшиво звучит даже здесь, слишком фальшиво. Внутри паршиво и обманчиво легко.<br/>Данте находится в клетке. Семь шагов вдоль и поперек, а за стальными прутьями сплошная тьма. Вокруг клетки стоят свечи, почти не дающие света.<br/>— Знаешь, Верджил, когда я говорил про пленника, то я шутил. Честно.<br/>— А я могу подтвердить, что ты говорил серьезно.<br/>Данте касается пальцами решетки, и тщетно пытается разглядеть что-то во тьме.<br/>— Кто ты?<br/>— Я часть тебя.<br/>— Мой демон?<br/>Из тьмы выступает его копия: шрамы, пересекающие грудь, спадающая на глаза челка, знакомая усмешка. Штаны, оставшиеся единственной деталью гардероба…<br/>— Красавчик, — одобрительно хмыкает Данте и пожимает протянутую сквозь прутья решетки руку. — А какого собственно я в клетке?<br/>— Ну, знаешь, ты отгородился от меня.<br/>— Тогда почему в клетке я, а не ты?<br/>— Наверное, потому что я стал сильнее, — Демон стоит вплотную к решетке, приобняв Данте за шею и не сводит с него взгляда ясных глаз. — Это единственный уголок души, куда ты не пускаешь меня.<br/>— Ну раз уж ты стал таким большим и сильным, то почему просто не оставишь меня в этой клетке?<br/>— Мое существование основано на инстинктах, а твоё — на разумном ограничении моих желаний. Каким бы сильным я не был, ты подавляешь меня.<br/>— Ты долго речь готовил? Мне прямо не верится, что это я.<br/>— Всё язвишь, — Демон улыбается. — Может просто впустишь меня?<br/>— Я давно тебя признал, а впустить… — Данте пожимает плечами. — Извини, брат, только для vip-посетителей.<br/>— И почему ты меня боишься? Я воплощение твоих кошмаров?<br/>— Твои желания, а точнее, их реализация.<br/>— Думаешь, что мальчишку убил я?<br/>— Да…<br/>Неуверенно.<br/>Иногда не за кого прятаться и некому врать. Он не хотел, он не мог, его душа не такая грязная. Это было недоразумение, ошибка. Он просто сорвался. Просто не мог выдержать.<br/>Это не больше и не меньше чем ложь. Оправдания. Осознание этого оглушает, выбивает воздух из легких. Он часто дышит, но не может вздохнуть.<br/>Демон гладит его по щеке, просунув руку через прутья, и шепчет:<br/>— Твоя агрессия никакого отношения ко мне не имеет. Ты сознательно убил ребенка. Сломал барьер между нами, а сейчас признаешь меня… Не бойся, это не страшно — растворяться во мне.<br/>— Нет… Нет!<br/>Он не мог стать таким монстром. Подобным им. Кровь была сладкой — как последний предел его свободы. Он защищал людей от демонов. И не мог стать одним из них… Не мог, но стал. Данте покачнулся, в глазах потемнело, он сделал несколько неуклюжих шагов назад, прежде чем его подхватили.<br/>Демон помог ему сесть и прижал к себе, нежно поглаживая серебристые пряди. Они поменялись местами. Это то, чего ждал Верджил, и это то, чего так боялся Данте.<br/>— Хороший мальчик. Что, снятие клетки граничит с сильным эмоциональным потрясением?.. Не бойся, я буду о тебе заботиться, — Данте обнимает человека. — Так непривычно чувствовать себя сильным, способным справиться с тобой.<br/>От человека, теперь ставшего частью его, пахнет страхом. Данте успокаивающе гладит его по голове, касается губами холодного виска, ведет до скулы, а затем накрывает его губы. Почему все думают, что демон — это только похоть? Человека, находящегося в его объятиях, хочется защитить, как и раньше. Ведь это тело регенерирует лишь благодаря ему, частице любимого отца — Спарды.<br/>— Зря сопротивляешься, — Данте облизывает губы. — Ладно тебе, ты всегда хотел узнать — каково это. Жаль, Верджил не знает, на сколько это приятно, но ты не переживай, я обязательно позволю ему почувствовать это.<br/>Хотя, может, человек и не ошибся, демон действительно состоит из похоти. Процентов на семьдесят.<br/>— А собственно какого я тебя успокаиваю? Может, мне тоже не считаться с тобой, как и ты и поступил со мной? А то я проникся щенячьей нежностью к человеку, который меня ни во что не ставит… как и брат.<br/>— Ты ведь не подчинишься ему? — с опаской спрашивает человек, устроив голову у него на плече, вдыхая запах теперь уже его тела.<br/>— Конечно нет. Почему ты так легко принял меня?<br/>— Глупый.<br/>— Эй, вот не надо перенимать у Верджила такие нехорошие привычки.<br/>Человек тяжело вздыхает. Он знает, что здесь некому лгать, но всё же признавать подобное сложно…<br/>— Ты подаришь мне беспамятство? Я не смогу жить с осознанием того, что совершил.<br/>Демон может съязвить, сыграть с ним злую шутку, но он, как никто другой, знает что такое груз вины, гложущий душу. Это страшнее голода, его можно насытить, а от вины ему некуда деться.<br/>— Да.<br/>— И ещё… ты, мы останемся в этом Аду до конца жизни, а демону выжить в этих условиях легче.<br/>«Ещё одно оправдание или ты действительно так считаешь?»<br/>И они молчат. Наверное, просто меняются приоритеты. И способы борьбы. И союзников здесь не найти, хотя это даже не проблемы человека. Теперь нет.<br/>«Паршивая доля».<br/>— Данте?<br/>— Ммм?<br/>— Хочешь меня?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Я тебя хочу.<br/>— Тебя остановит мой отказ? Или драка?<br/>— Тогда нет. Забудь, — голос Демона с ноткой довольства, с остатками любопытства.<br/>— Это дико. Для меня — да. Для демона действительно так необходима близость, и Верджил был прав? И всё равно с кем?<br/>— Ты прав, Верджил тоже, — Данте улыбается уголками губ, с удовольствием чувствуя тепло чужого тела. Демоны действительно ценят то, что может дать им человеческое тело, со всеми слабостями, с настоящими ощущениями, находящими отклик в душе. — Думаешь, здесь ценятся родственные связи? Думаешь, порождающие новых темных тварей демоны не используют своих сыновей, дочерей? Здесь нет морали, граней, ограничений, и если твари несколько сотен лет, то будь уверен, ему без разницы кого использовать. Так, по крайней мере, сейчас.<br/>Человек едва заметно вздрагивает — Верджилу тоже все равно было кого использовать? И он мог сделать это с братом? Никаких ограничений. Так мог ли его брат сделать это?<br/>Темнота, где нельзя различить ничего: ни тени довольства на лице демона, ни усталости на лице человека. Одна суть, и лишь одно — сопротивление. Против правил, против него, против остатков сумасшедшего мира.<br/>— И долго мы будем сидеть в темноте?<br/>— Если хочешь. На эту вечность я твой.<br/>— К чему эти глупые разговоры?<br/>— Ты никогда не признавал меня в полной мере. Даже не…<br/>— Слушай, хватит. Закончи всё это.<br/>— Когда уснешь ты, проснусь я. Необратимо.<br/>— Наваляй Верджилу.<br/>— Не сегодня. Позже, обещаю, он получит сполна.<br/>— А что же будет со мной?<br/>Данте смотрит ему в глаза:<br/>— У нас одни суть и сознание.<br/>— Ты меня убьешь?<br/>— Ага, — охотник смеётся, — Обязательно. Не страдай идиотизмом. Мы одно и тоже.<br/>— Тогда почему я чувствую тебя сейчас как совершенно чужеродное?<br/>Тепло его кожи под подушечками пальцев, глаза с тем же узором на сетчатке и отражение не самых лучших черт характера, зато в отца.<br/>— Наверное, потому что я материален для тебя, — Данте пожимает плечами. — Не знаю, ты не представлял меня в виде духа какого-нибудь.<br/>Человек усмехается и теребит его за ухо:<br/>— Придурок, я вообще не заморачивался о своём демонизме. Кажется, я ещё перед битвой с допельгангером это выяснил.<br/>— Ладно, забей и засыпай. Или тебе спеть колыбельную?<br/>— С твоим-то голосом?<br/>— А что, хотел бы?<br/>Человек усмехается, эти интонации — как когда он пытался подколоть Леди, или подначки, на которые не реагировал Верджил…<br/>— Он пытается закрыться от… тебя.<br/>— Потому что боится сильного противника.<br/>— Или хочет добить своей холодной миной.<br/>Они смеются, хотя оба осознают безвыходность и тщетность всех попыток.<br/>— Если он пошел на крайние меры, значит…<br/>— Значит он торопится выудить из тебя эти сведения и думает, что в состоянии договорится с демоном, но не с братом, — заканчивает за него человек.<br/>— Он совсем нас не ценит.<br/>— Козел.<br/>— Рога бы ему пошли, — улыбается Данте. — Весь в отца.<br/>— Я ненавижу их обоих.<br/>— Знаю.<br/>Это сложно — отличить привязанность от привычки. Привычки думать, что есть ещё брат, с которым он хочет воскресить призрак семьи. Он не осознаёт, что больше не испытывает потребности в этом, просто привык думать, что ещё есть шанс всё исправить.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>С очередного собрания Верджил возвратился уже под утро. Помедлив перед дверью, он вошел внутрь, ожидая найти еще не пришедшего в себя демона. Он ощутил Данте — судя по всему просто мирно спящего — прежде чем увидел. Раз уж демон не пришел в себя, то можно рассчитывать на спокойный сон. По крайней мере, именно так он называл это состояние — близкое к полудреме.<br/>В комнате было привычно тихо, темно, и по сравнению с остальными комнатами — тепло. Он делает несколько шагов в темноте (глаза еще не привыкли) и останавливается, услышав тяжелое дыхание и шелест ткани.<br/>Когда глаза наконец привыкли к полутьме, Верджил различил близнеца, лежащего на кровати: широко раздвинув ноги, закусив костяшки пальцев, он ласкает себя. Грудь часто вздымается, пушистые ресницы дрожат. Верджилу отлично видно как часто пульсирует голубая вена на шее бесстыдно раскинувшегося на кровати демона. Приподнимая бедра, двигая ладонью по члену, он полностью поглощен собственным удовольствием и ощущениями, которые впервые получал в теле человека. Ощущением бега крови, волн возбуждения лишь от собственных прикосновений, подстегивающих его к грани. Он не может сосредоточиться на чем-то одном — все чувства предельно обострены, и совершенно не думая о том, что его может кто-то услышать, стонет.<br/>Верджил полной грудью вдыхает пропитанный его запахом воздух. Он слушает тихие протяжные стоны, смотрит, как близнец выгибает позвоночник, как по его телу походят мурашки, видит затвердевшие горошины сосков, впалый живот, дорожку светлых волос.<br/>Верджил чувствует, как жар теплыми волнами накатывает на него. Это похоже на дурман, на дымку, которую можно развеять малейшим усилием, но он не хочет этого делать. Не потому что сдает его хваленый контроль, скорее — из-за своей прихоти.<br/>Близнец замирает; по его телу проходит дрожь, он зажмуривается, задержав дыхание, и кончает. Тяжело дышит, убирает руку от лица, и на костяшках остаются следы от зубов.<br/>— Понравилось? — с придыханием спрашивает он, открыв глаза и без тени смущения смотрит на Верджила. — Я надеялся, что ты не откажешься от такого предложения… Мне нравится тело твоего близнеца.<br/>«Демон. Всё верно, ведь в нем больше не осталось ни капли от прежнего человека», — думает старший, нет, теперь единственный полудемон. Единственный сын Спарды. — Ты обратился.<br/>— Тебя не учили стучаться?<br/>— Это моя комната. И ты же знал, что я иду. Чувствовал меня…<br/>— Хотел бы почувствовать, — скалится Данте. — Присоединишься?<br/>— Мне этого не хочется.<br/>— А может ты просто привык сдерживать себя? Твоему демону интересно, я знаю это.<br/>«Ты же веришь брату, поверишь и мне».<br/>— Как всегда тебе не сидится на месте. Думал, что я пойду у тебя на поводу?<br/>— Рассчитывал на это. Мне хочется, чтобы ты знал — человеку внутри было очень больно. Почему же ты его так ненавидел? Хотя плевать! У тебя тоже нет тормозов, да?<br/>— Скажи мне, где находится медальон и…<br/>— И? — Данте смеётся. — Да тебе нечего предложить мне. У меня есть всё, что мне нужно.<br/>— Не всё, — возражает Верджил, доставая катану из ножен.<br/>— Если ты о полном перевоплощении, то смею тебя уверить — оно будет последним. Больше я не смогу быть похожим на Данте, а я не хочу так рано его терять.<br/>— И что же мне мешает помочь тебе перевоплотиться?<br/>— Наверное, нехватка под рукой нужного артефакта. Так ведь, Владыка Преисподней?<br/>Дурман, что всё ещё ощущаемый Верджилом, пропадает, вытесняемый яростью. Разбиваемый сознательными ошибками, поступками. Причина, результат и всё, что останется ему — борьба с знакомым призраком брата. Которого он убил, которого хочет убить снова. Удар, но катана рассекает лишь воздух…<br/>— Неправильное решение, — он мгновенно оказывается сзади него и бьёт кулаком в спину, а Верджил по инерции делает несколько шагов вперед, разворачиваясь, рассчитывая нанести ударить первым, ведь брат всегда уступал ему в скорости. И он снова ошибается, ведь это уже не Данте.<br/>Кулак попадает в солнечное сплетение, и катана со звоном падает на пол. Верджила относит к стене, он встряхивает головой, потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, и тут же получает еще один удар поддых. Но инстинктивно частично блокирует удар руками.<br/>«Всё те же старые приемы».<br/>Катана исчезает в яркой вспышке, и вместо неё появляется Беовульф; он отбрасывает демона, чтобы затем нанести серию быстрых ударов, впечатывая его в стену, которая покрывается трещинами. Он знает все приёмы брата и как пробить брешь в его защите.<br/>— Ты слишком медлителен, — Данте стряхивает каменную крошку с плеч, перехватив и удерживая кулак близнеца перед своим лицом.<br/>Ошибки. Опять. Одна за другой.<br/>— Я убью тебя.<br/>Ярость, демоническая жажда крови. Заалевшие ненавистью глаза.<br/>— Хотелось бы верить, что ты способен на это.<br/>Красная вспышка бьет по глазам… символы, через которые проступает чужой облик, громкий рык демона раздирает перепонки. Взрывная волна сбивает с ног — когда Верджил приходит в себя и начинает различать обломки под ногами и комнату сквозь пелену, демона уже нет в комнате.<br/>«Неужели хочешь сбежать?»<br/>Он поспешно поднимается с пола, не обращая внимания на рассеченную губу, и стирает кровь. Он злится на себя за то, что потерял бдительность. За то, что открыл ящик пандоры.<br/>В коридоре слышится громкий рев, и Верджил поспешно следует к его источнику. Он знает, нельзя допустить, чтобы погибли ещё демоны — этого не простят ни ему, ни — тем более — Данте. Их уничтожат. Кровь Спарды, конечно, их уничтожат! Против полчища разъяренных демонов, в несколько раз превышающих бывшую армию Мундуса, они не выстоят.<br/>Скорость всегда была его преимуществом, но и в этом он уступает демону. Насильно созданному демону. Верджил оскальзывается на черной слизи в коридоре, но идет по следу не сбавляя шага. Быстрее, быстрее, но…<br/>«Но не успеваешь за мной».<br/>Он улыбается, и выступающие клыки касаются тонких губ. Демон слепо следует по запутанным коридорам-лабиринтам, и брат Данте следует за ним.<br/>Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Рёв демонов эхом отражается от стен. Пройдет не так много времени, прежде чем замок подвергнется массивному наступлению демонической армии.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Двери в главный зал распахнуты. В зале ещё никого нет, кроме демона.<br/>По его телу проходят разряды, и красные прожилки вспыхивают, вторя ударам сердца. Демон глубоко дышит, впитывая силу, насыщающую это место. Он дома, где не был много лет после того, как стал заложником в этом теле. В теле сына Спарды. Это можно посчитать щедрой милостью бывшего Темного Владыки.<br/>«Он защитил своих детей, наградив их демонами. Верджил не так глуп, раз понял это. И так безрассуден, раз позволил брату быть поглощенным мною».<br/>— Почему здесь? — Верджил стоит у дверей, между ними сейчас около десятка метров, и больше ничего. Теперь точно. Они даже больше не похожи друг на друга.<br/>— Потому что нужно решить, кто из нас должен быть правителем! — эхо голоса Данте отражается от стен. И в его голосе нет неуверенности, как и сомнения. Ему больше не нужно волноваться за кого-то, кого человек некогда называл братом.<br/>— Неужели ты хочешь занять моё место?<br/>— Почему бы и нет? Раз уж остаюсь в этом мире навсегда, то нужно устроиться с комфортом.<br/>— Значит, медальон уничтожен, — полудемон не меняется в лице: он думал о таком варианте; и сейчас нужно резко менять тактику — после победы над братом, нужно как можно быстрее искать защищенное место, там, где можно будет переждать какое-то время. А затем… призвать Темен-Ни-Гру, попытаться открыть портал снова. Или использовать одного из демонов для осуществления перехода. В своей победе он не сомневается, просто не позволяет себе думать иначе. — Не скажешь как ты его уничтожил?<br/>— Бросил в кипящий кровавый поток.<br/>— Флегетон, — кивает полудемон. — Я предполагал это. Тогда могу лишь поздравить тебя, вся демоническая армия теперь жаждет твоей смерти. Ты на такое не рассчитывал?<br/>Демон оборачивается к нему и пожимает плечами. Это не его жест.<br/>— Что поделать, такая моя доля. Мне ничего не мешает их убить. Хотя, признаюсь, что не ожидал, что ты заберешь у меня Ребеллион. И ты не смог удержаться, чтобы не забрать меч своего отца. Душу греет?<br/>Верджил сильнее сжимает рукоять меча и направляет лезвие в его сторону. Он позволяет демону напасть первым.<br/>«Думаешь, что я поведу себя как твой брат?»<br/>От старшего сына Спарды исходят ледяные волны силы, и демон улыбается, чувствуя их. Данте нужно лишь чтобы он сорвался, чтобы бросился в атаку. Рискуя, просчитывая новую тактику, пристально следя за каждым движением.<br/>«Он доведен. Истощен постоянной борьбой с собой. Но по-прежнему отличный воин. Неутомимый и расчетливый. Одиночка, рассчитывающий лишь на себя. Рядом с таким, как он, любая ошибка фатальна. Бой с таким противником требует полной выкладки».<br/>Демону интересно, и он этого не скрывает.<br/>Из тех сражений, что ему запомнились в теле Данте, бой с Верджилом на перекрестке миров… Стремительная схватка.<br/>— Нападай.<br/>— Только после тебя, сын Спарды.<br/>Лишь несколько шагов — и Верджил телепортирует к нему ближе, ближе, на сколько это возможно. Время замирает и тут же бьется под водоворотом происходящего, когда сталь меча рассекает плоть демона. Верджил уходит из-под удара когтистой лапы, и острием меча вскользь попадает по его щеке. Порез тут же затягивается, а демон недовольно рычит, но не атакует его. Лишь уходит от выпадов, уворачивается, провоцирует, не позволяет сократить дистанцию.<br/>Удар за ударом, но атаки не достигают цели. Верджил не позволяет себе отвлекаться на раздражающий запах крови, и лишь привычно старается сосредоточиться на противнике, отмечая каждый приём, каждый сделанный шаг — просчитывая шаги к своей победе.<br/>Демон уклоняется, телепортируясь из-под атак, размытой точкой приближаясь к нему. Но Верджил не подпускает его близко — призывные мечи окружают плотным кольцом, а темные сгустки энергии появляются так часто, что он становится недоступным для атак демонической твари.<br/>И в тоже время он лихорадочно думает о том, как нанести ответный удар. Атаки демона — лишь небольшие заряды, концентрирующиеся на ладонях и срывающиеся с кончиков когтей. Они не приносят большого вреда, но Верджил понимает, что демон просто отвлекает его, старается выбить из привычной колеи, спутать и нанести удар.<br/>Данте нужно лишь преодолеть барьер из этих сгустков силы — это больно, двигаться в этой густой склизкой массе, вызывающей нестерпимое жжение, но мысль о том, ради кого он это делает, заставляет идти дальше, и едва преодолев препятствие, он оказывается прямо перед своей целью. Рывок вперед, призывные мечи, словно ледяные иглы, ранят рассыпающимися осколками, но он совсем не воспринимает эту боль, настойчиво повторяя про себя: «Не стоило недооценивать меня. Я обещал ему».<br/>Когда хватает Верджила за рукав, выкручивает меч из рук, выворачивая ему запястье — намеренно не смотрит в глаза; со всей силы загоняет смертоносную сталь под нижнее ребро снизу вверх, рассекая плоть. Горячая кровь стекает по рукояти на руку полудемона.<br/>Верджил не может регенерировать до конца, сталь засела глубоко внутри, не может вздохнуть, огнем жжет изнутри, боль проникает в каждую клеточку и сразу во все. И он понимает, что это последние мгновенья. Сердце всё ещё судорожно сокращается, ткани, мышцы мгновенно регенерируют и это ощущение — длительная агония. Возможность осознать, что с ним происходит, и как он мог проиграть… Но настойчиво бьющие по нервным окончаниям импульсы не стихающей боли не дают сосредоточится на мыслях.<br/>Демон всё ещё стоит рядом, он знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы навсегда пресечь все предыдущие ошибки.<br/>«Данте не смог сделать этого тогда, не завершил начатое. Но смогу я, ведь я поклялся ему. Для меня он — всё. Больше чем ты, отвергающий его, больше чем я, разделяющий его».<br/>Верджил силится что-то сказать — но кровь идет горлом, и он лишь вцепляется слабеющими пальцами в плечо демона, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Он захлебывается собственным криком, хотя с губ срывается лишь судорожный всхлип, когда демон проворачивает лезвие.<br/>Перед глазами трон отца, к которому он так стремился, который так хотел удержать…<br/>Демон стоит рядом, по-прежнему не смотря на него и всё еще держа меч в руках.<br/>Он отпускает полудемона — теперь это лишь прошлое человека, который навсегда останется в забвении, за гранью, не способный воспринимать боль потери.<br/>— Жаль, что ты не исчез во всполохах огня. Я бы посмотрел.<br/>Осталось сорвать цепочку с шеи мертвого брата Данте. Забрать меч Темного Рыцаря, и большинство тварей, рвущихся сюда, будет уничтожено — сегодня Преисподняя увидит нового правителя.<br/>Теперь только медальон будет служить ему напоминанием о том, что когда-то он был им, отражением самого дорогого для него человека. Отражением и того, кто лежит у его ног, с Пределом Силы, засевшим глубоко внутри. А на подходе тысячная армия.<br/>Скоро стены этого зала окропятся кровью.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>